Happy Birthday, Draco
by sounds-like-fun
Summary: Le jour de son anniversaire. Le lendemain d'une nuit d'amour. Le jour de sa mort...?


**Aujourd'hui, 6 juin, c'est l'anniversaire de Draco. J'avais oublié " alors je vous fait un one shot tristounet vite fait, en espérant que ça vous plaira quand même un peu!**

_Shine bright morning light_

Les premiers rayons de soleil entrent timidement par la fenêtre dont les rideaux ont été tirés à la va-vite. Je frissonne en sentant cette chaleur inattendue sur ma peau laiteuse et froide. Ce sentiment me rappelle mon rêve, un rêve que je fais encore et encore, jusqu'à le voir même quand je suis éveillé. Je rêve de lui.

_Now in the air the spring is coming_

Le printemps s'est fait attendre cette année. Nous sommes déjà le cinq juin. C'est mon anniversaire. On dirait que les rayons ont attendu mon seizième printemps pour enfin se montrer et réchauffer d'une chaleur illusoire mon cœur glacé par les larmes non versées qui y ont gelé au fil des ans. Un Malfoy ne pleure pas. Un Malfoy souffre en silence.

_Sweet blowing wind_

Il ne fait pas encore trop chaud. Par la fenêtre entrebâillée je sens un vent doux et parfumé qui vient me rappeler qu'à mes côtés se trouve mon rêve. Pour le première fois je me réveille et je ne suis pas seul. Ce vent, s'il est frais, me réchauffe plus que le soleil trompeur, car il m'a fait baisser les yeux vers le vrai soleil de ma misérable petite vie d'héritier Malfoy. Malfoy. Je hais ce nom.

_Singing down the hills and valleys_

Je n'aime pas non plus celui de Potter. Nous étions juste Harry et Draco hier. A la nuit tombée, près du lac, ses lèvres sur les miennes sans que j'aie compris… Compris les sens de ce baiser, de ces baisers, échangés au cours de notre première nuit d'amour…

_Keep your eyes on me_

Ne cesse pas de me regarder. Même de loin. Moi je te contemplerais de là où je serais – crois moi, tu ne veux pas savoir où. Ce matin, nous redevenons Survivant et Mangemort. Malgré mon jeune âge j'ai pu me hisser au plus haut, aux côtés de mon père. Je l'ai admiré par le passé autant que je le hais maintenant pour me séparer de toi.

_Now we're on the edge of hell_

On est au bord de l'enfer, et on menace à tout moment de basculer. Le moindre faux mouvement pourrait nous faire tomber. C'est une guerre. Il y a les bons, et les mauvais. Ca paraît si simple alors que c'est si complexe. Notre camp, on ne l'a pas choisi : tout a été décidé pour nous… Je dépose sur tes lèvres ce que je sais être notre dernier baiser. On se reverra, face à face, sur le champ de bataille, dans le charnier que ce monde ne manquera pas de devenir.

_Dear my love, sweet morning light_

Le soleil se reflète dans tes yeux. Tes yeux… Depuis quand ces deux émeraudes incandescentes sont-elle fixées sur moi ?Tu as suivi le cours de mes pensées je le sais. Tandis que je détache mes lèvres des tiennes, tu plonges la main sous ton oreiller, celui que nous avons partagé cette nuit. Et tu en sors une fiole aussi verte que tes iris, envoûtante…Tu me souris tristement, mon amour, mais tu souris quand même. Aujourd'hui, j'ai seize ans.

_Wait for me, you've gone much farther, too far_

Tu n'as pas tout avalé d'un coup? Non. Il en reste un fond. Bien assez pour moi, non ?Attends-moi, où que tu sois. Nous n'aurons pas une mort théâtrale, nous ne mourrons pas en héros chacun pour notre camp. Mourons-nous l'un pour l'autre ? Peut-être. Je n'ai pas les idées très claires. Ta main jusqu'alors posée sur ma joue retombe avec un bruit sourd sur les couvertures. Je pleure. Pleure ? Non, ça ne me ressemble pas. Je suis fier, un Malfoy ne pleure pas. Un Malfoy n'aime pas, encore moins un Potter. Et un Malfoy ne meurt pas par amour. Alors je ne suis pas un Malfoy. Je m'appelle juste Draco, et, le jour de mes seize ans, je meurs dans les bras de Harry…

* * *

Ce matin-là, Serpentard aurait dû être en fête. Des caisses de Firewhisky aux cigarettes, tout était prévu pour l'habituelle atmosphère chaotique des petite fêtes dans les cachots. Mais c'est un enterrement que l'on célèbrerait à la place. 

Ce matin-là, Gryffondor aurait dû être en plein préparatifs. Eux ne s'arrêtent pas en pleine guerre pour faire la fête. Mais la découverte du corps de leur héros, leur « mascotte » dans les bras d'un des leaders du clan adverse, avait engourdi les esprits.

Et tous réfléchissaient. Par leur haine ils avaient suscité la mort d'êtres qu'ils aimaient. Et toujours cette guerre. Ils ne voulaient pas se réconcilier. Ils étaient bien fâchés comme ils l'étaient, Voldemort contre Dumbledore, mais quand même…

La prochaine fois, il faudrait éviter que cela se sache :

Les histoires sordides n'étaient pas très bonnes pour la réputation de Poudlard, se dirent les Gryffondors.

Un Serpentard qui couche avec un Gryffondor, c'est délicieusement pervers, d'un côté, mais de l'autre, quelle trahison. Draco aurait pu laisser Potter mourir tout seul !

Et eux deux, dans tout cela ?L'anniversaire de Draco serait aussi l'anniversaire de leur mort. S'ils n'étaient pas nés le même jour, au moins ils auraient cela en commun. Mais le sauraient-ils ? Que devient-on après la mort ?


End file.
